


A Doe, A Deer

by stingraysmiley



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Steven Universe Fusion, Fusions, Gen, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Schlatt is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stingraysmiley/pseuds/stingraysmiley
Summary: in this au schlatt faked his 'heart attack' death, and fusions (like steven universe) exist in this universe. I wrote this all the way back in november, but im uploading it now bc like why not.TLDR: Schlatt and tubbo steven universe fusion
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	A Doe, A Deer

**Author's Note:**

> watching the first lapis/jasper fusion might be helpful to reading :^)

Dream had told him to run to the docks once the little rag-tag gang of ‘revolutionaries’ fell for Schlatt’s act of being weak and feeble. Dream had informed him that Wilbur would then blow up Manberg. Which- while that kinda sucks for that nation he runs, it's  _ amazing _ for Schlatt personally. The ones who defected to Pogtopia would see they’d been manipulated the whole time by the very man they idealized, the hero, the untouchable revolutionary figure himself, Wilbur Soot. His once citizens would come running back to him, tails between their legs, and would be more loyal than ever. It was perfect, honestly. 

Well, it was perfect in theory. Schlatt hadn’t accounted for the anarchist known as Technoblade. After Wilbur’s betrayal, Pogtopia was supposed to be broken, disoriented, and unsure of who to trust. It would’ve been the perfect concoction of negative emotions that Schlatt knew  _ exactly _ how to exploit. But that slimy pig mother fucker _ RUINED IT. _ With the blood god placing the last skull on the soul sand statue, Schlatt’s fate was practically sealed. With the release of the withers came a common enemy. Nothing united people like a common enemy.

Despite being all the way down at the docks, the effect of withers are not to be underestimated.Once one of the dark monstrosities turned to Schlatt, he isn't ashamed to admit that it brought more fear into his heart than he’d like to admit. Schlatt is completely unarmed from playing the weak and feeble president. Schlatt now has two options, either A- die with his pride or B- suck it up and run to the rebels, who are armed to the teeth in netherite. 

Dream and Schlatt were alike in many ways, both desire power over anything.Both shamelessly use those closest to them.And most prominently, both are _men of_ _pride_. Facing the approaching wither, Schlatt had made his choice. 

He's gonna run to the group of traitors,  _ obviously _ .

Sure, Schlatt’s pretty prideful but  _ HOLY SHIT  _ that green fucker was too crazy, even for him. Schlatt likes living. He suspects that if they make it out alive, Pogtopia will just put him in time-out or somethin’ . Those guys really liked standing on their soapbox. 

Running to the yelling crowd, they barely even notice him amongst the chaos happening around them. The withers still howl and release blows of destruction.Buildings are being destroyed around him, leaving only pieces in its place. He just needed to survive, and just maybe a little bit more power.

  
  
  


\--------------

  
  


With a final swing of Tommy’s sword, the withers were defeated. Seeing as the pig was nowhere to be found, Technoblade must’ve left in the middle of the fight.Schlatt was still alive. Cool. This was too much for his heart, maybe he wasn't really pretending about the incoming heart attack. Falling onto his behind and loosening his tie, Schlatt just stares into space, thinking about his next move. How was he meant to take advantage of this? The main plan has been destroyed before his eyes, all his backup plans are now non-applicable. Now he’s sure grabbing power would be more difficult than initially thought. _ Ya know what?  _ Schlatt thought,  _ Who cares! I’ve come back from worse. Hell, I was completely  _ banned _ from the SMP yet came back as the president of a fucking nation. I'm J Motherfuckin’ Schlatt. This will be eas- _

_ Shink! _ Schlatt was ripped from his thoughts as he heard a sword be pulled out. It was pointing towards his neck. Following the swords length he noticed who it was attached to, the wonder boy himself, Tommy. Behind him stood practically the rest of the server-excluding George, Tubbo, Sapnap, Wilbur and Technoblade- all sporting the same look of anger on their faces. Many of their hands hovered over their respective weapons, ready to strike at a moments notice.

Breaking the tension Schlatt went with a, “Uhhh hey fellas” he croaked. Taking extreme care to not move his neck too much, Schlatt scooted backwards until his back met the rubble behind him. He could already feel a bit of blood seeping from where the tip of the sword made contact with his throat. Clearly the mob was not amused with his response. “Lets be rational here, right? C'mon guys, what happened to not being the bad guys. Killing a poor old man doesn’t seem like something the  _ hero _ would do.”He must’ve missed something because at the mention of the word ‘hero’, Tommy’s scowl on his face only deepened, and the grip on his sword increased tenfold, though he did not move closer to Schlatt.

“Yeah, well I'm not the fuckin’ hero, Schlatt. I- I know that now.” The wunderkind said unsurely. Tommy cut off eye contact with Schlatt and instead found the site where Techno deployed the withers much more interesting. Shaking his head Tommy seemed to steel himself and said, “You tricked us last time. But now, you're really going to die.” Tommy resumed eye contact and his gaze was sharper than ever. Schlatt felt a chill run down his spine and sweat began to form on his forehead. _ All of my hard work, just to die?! I had the entire server in the palm of my hand, and now all of them turned against me. _ “Your tyranny ends here” the boy said with conviction.  _ NO! THIS CAN'T BE HOW IT ENDS, _ “Any last words, Mr.President?” Tommy spat.  _ I JUST NEED TO LIVE- SOMETHING ANYTHI-  _

Schlatt’s thoughts were halted as he heard a soft groan come from his right side. The rubble next to him shifted. It moved again. And again. With a hearty groan the large block of cement was finally moved out of its original position and tumbled onto the grass. Suddenly the top of a person’s head is visible and the person under the rubble was revealed. It was Tubbo. He was still wearing the suit from when he was executed, though it was torn and bloodied. Finally out of the debris Tubbo falls to his knees, squeezes his eyes shut and gasps for breath. _ Oh this could be good, _ the (ex?) president thought darkly. After a second Tubbo opened his eyes and noticed he's sat directly beside his tormentor, Schlatt. Tubbo stumbles to get back on his feet and attempts to run to Tommy and the rest of Pogtopia. Reacting quickly, Schlatt grabs hold of the boy’s forearm and uses him to stand up, still having a vice grip on Tubbo. “C’mon don't leave me so soon” Schlatt said, voice deceptively sweet. Now holding the small boy in a vaguely threatening manner to ensure no one comes close to him, Schlatt places a grin on his face and says to Tubbo, “Hey buddy, where ya goin?” Tubbo’s eyes fill with dread and Schlatt is thankful for Tubbo already being tired, because he's clearly too exhausted to fight back.

There's a short gasp quickly followed by a distressed, “TUBBO!” from his best friend. But still, Tommy doesn't move in fear of Schlatt hurting his friend.

Schlatt knows that for this gambit to work, he has to act quickly. Pulling Tubbo up with his arm just high enough so that he's practically forced to make eye contact with the businessman, Schlatt says, “Tubbo listen, fuse with me.” 

Clearly this is not what Tubbo was expecting because, while there's still fear and desperation in his eyes, some of it is replaced with confusion. “What?”

Ignoring the confusion of the kid dangling in the air, Schlatt continues, “How long have they _ used _ -” Schlatt notices Tubbo's eyes drift to Tommy, almost silently pleading for help. In response Schlatt grabs Tubbos face, forcing the younger to meet his eyes. Schlatt continues “How long have they  _ used you”  _ Schlatt completely lets go of Tubbo’s forearm, causing him to collapse on the floor, half facing the crowd of Pogtopia. “These guys?” Schlatt gestures to the furious group opposite him “They’re  _ traitors. _ I was  _ democratically elected _ , might I remind you.” He rasped. Schlatt felt himself getting too angry, so he took a calming breath, turned to Tubbo, and continued with an eerily calm voice “Listen Tubbs, I  _ know _ you. I  _ was _ you. I know you work ten times harder but only get a  _ fraction _ of the recognition. I know you’re way more powerful than you let on. I know you worked hard playing both sides while staying to your morals. While I'm upset that you betrayed me...I understand. You were being manipulated by the same crazed man that just blew this nation to hell. I know that you didn’t  _ really _ want to betray me. And I know you sacrificed two lives to help a nation that never bothered to help  _ you _ ”

This clearly hit Tubbo close to home because as he said his last sentence Tubbo’s eyes filled with pain.  _ Perfect. _ “This! This is your chance to take revenge!” The boy remained silent, staring at Tommy with wide eyes. “Come on,” The goat-man’s face darkened, “Just say yes”

Across the field of debris that used to be grass, Tommy finally spoke “T-Tubbo? Y-you can't”

This seemed to set Tubbo off because his eyes filled with anger that was then quickly pushed down into a flat state. Wordlessly Tubbo turned to his president and held out his hand. It was an invitation to dance. Schlatt’s face screwed into something  _ manic _ .

“NOOOO! TUBBO!” Tommy reached out to get to Tubbo but he had to be held back by Fundy and Karl. 

With no hesitation Schlatt grabs Tubbo’s hand. 

They begin their dance. 

Tubbo’s style is very ....Tubbo-like. Complicated. Intricate. Graceful, but with some moments or awkwardness. Contrastingly, Schlatt’s style was reminiscent of jazz. He snaps his fingers in tune with an invisible rhythm only he and Tubbo can hear. Schlatt sways and taps his foot as Tubbo dances mere meters away. Slowly the two begin to inch towards each other and their dances intertwine into a seamless merge of Tubbo’s complex spins with Schlatt’s effortless suave. They compromise and become some sort of waltz. the two devolve into spins and dips and finally, they are insync. With a final tap of Schlatt’s heel to the ground and a final twirl, they glow. Their bodies become so luminescent everyone else is forced to look away as two people become one monstrously big and...powerful...person.

After the glowing dies down, the group was finally able to look at where Schlatt and Tubbo once stood. But they were gone. They were replaced by what could only be described as a giant  _ monster _ .

  
Typically, Tubbo’s fusions were, without a better word, docile and small. He’d never really fuse for functionality but instead to deepen an existing bond.At least, that's what Tommy thought. The best friends would fuse when just hanging around the community house, doing nothing. Fusions with Tubbo no matter the other party, were always friendly and pleasant. But...this one though...this one was different…

A giant stands before a trembling group. Two giant tree-like deer antlers sit atop brown hair that seems to drape down, covering the top two out of four eyes. The hidden eyes have slits for irises, like Schlatts. The only eyes that were visible were the bottom two, which are circular, like Tubbos. But the smile however, is reminiscent of neither party. When the fusion breaks into a wide grin, it exposes two large, pointed tusks. Their face is blemished by an explosion of skin that's a bit pinker than the rest- it must be Tubbo’s scar from the firework.The goliath wears a dirty and unkempt tuxedo with a comically large swamp green bow tie. It's the real life version of a wolf in sheep’s clothing. At first glance they are normal, and could even be described as innocent, but when you look for more than a second you would understand why it's so terrifying. Blood spatters cover their face, tux, fangs, and dress shoes. In theory the two were practically a paradox, yet somehow so similar that their fusion was stable enough to move their limbs already. 

A static tension fills the air. A voice belonging to neither Schlatt nor Tubbo speaks,“Holy _ shit _ kid! Schlatt  _ knew _ Tubbo was powerful but not  _ this  _ powerful. Oh this is great!” A laugh rips through the air, grating on Tommy’s ears. 

Oh  _ fuck. _   
  
  
  
  



End file.
